


Wish You Were Here

by lisavslisa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content, bar hookups, on the pull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisavslisa/pseuds/lisavslisa
Summary: A piece of you for a piece of me. Is it really a sin if we both come out even?Zayn is on the pull at a pub and finds a beautiful, interesting woman to go home with for the night.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Zayn asked the lone blonde at the end of the bar.

From what he saw, she was sitting there on that stool fending off advances from men that were way less worthy than him for quite some time now. He was certain with his charm and his good looks that he stood a way better chance than the riffraff that tried and failed with her as he sat and watched from a small table not far away.

This girl was incredible, he thought. He watched her saunter into the bar with her _oh so_ tight little black dress and matching stilettos. Her lips were a flawless shade of red and the smoky makeup she wore around her eyes gave her the perfect air of mystery, igniting an ache inside of him that he knew wouldn’t leave him until he had this woman writhing below him, screaming out in pleasure.

“Hmm…” She breathed, looking through her long eyelashes over at him.

Her eyes washed over him as she sized him up. He wasn’t bad, that was for sure. The confident smirk he held on his face, as he looked at her, intrigued her to no end. It made her silently wonder if his confidence would last if she played a little hard to get.

“What makes you think I would choose you over any one of the other blokes in here?” She cocked an eyebrow at him.

Zayn’s smirk got a little bit wider as he pulled up a stool right next to her, his confidence never waning. She heightened her eyebrows slightly and pursed her lips looking at the bold man.

“Because I’ve sat over there watching you toss each and every one of them away,” he breathed lowly, moving in just a little bit closer.

“And what makes you think I won’t do the same to you?” She asked as she narrowed her eyes slightly, watching as his smirk pulled up his lips once again.

“Because despite the fact that you want everyone to think you’re a proper man-eater, you secretly just want someone to end the night with. And well, if you play your cards right, love, that someone could be me,” Zayn said and cocked his eyebrow at her, pulling back slightly to let his little mind-trick settle in her head.

“Well, don’t you just seem to have me all figured out—” She said, giving him a bored look before she turned to the bartender.

“Vodka cranberry. On him,” she told the bartender, nodding to the ballsy man next to her.

“And for you?” The bartender turned to ask Zayn.

“Vodka tonic,” he ordered. The bartender nodded his head and went to preparing the drink.

“I’ll take it as positive omen that I was allowed, out of all of these perfectly capable lads, to buy you a drink.” Zayn smirked at the woman.

“We’ll see,” she teased, cocking her eyebrow slightly as the bartender set down their beverages in front of them.

“Perhaps foreshadowing?” He added with a small chuckle as he took his first sip.

Her eyes worked over him as she pictured just how she wanted the night to end. And to be perfectly honest, she couldn’t think of one good reason as to why it couldn’t end with him. Everything she saw, she liked – from his dark features to his pouty lips to his very tempting body. He looked like he knew how to show a girl a good time and she was all for having a good time.

“What’s your name, gorgeous?” Zayn sent her a sideways smirk as he caught her gaze on him.

“Max,” she breathed just before she took a sip of her drink.

“Max?” He questioned, right on cue. Nobody ever believed her name was Max. It was always questioned.

“I’m named after my grandmother. It’s short for Maxine,” she informed him, oddly enough not feeling the annoyance she usually did when she had to give an explanation.

“Max,” he said again and she liked the way it rolled off of his tongue.

“And yours?” She asked curiously.

“Zayn,” he said in a husky tone.

“Zayn,” she breathed in the same manner he had.

“It’s nice to meet you, Max.” He smiled at her, watching the way her mouth wrapped around the straw, sucking up the sweet beverage.

“And you,” she said as she eyed him right back.

“What would you think about going somewhere a little bit more _intimate_?” He offered boldly.

“I’m not much of a one-night-stand kind of girl, Zayn,” she challenged.

“Who said anything about a one-night-stand?” He smirked, cocking his eyebrow at her.

Everything about him appealed to her. It was hard to deny that just his presence was silently wrecking her. The attraction was natural and instantaneous and she knew if she were to pass it up, she wouldn’t be able to get this handsome stranger out of her mind.

After she sucked down the last bit of her drink, she stood up carefully on her black stilettos as he watched her. She moved passed him, stopping only to look over her shoulder at him.

“You coming?” She asked, sending him a playful smirk.

He smirked right back at her, bouncing his eyebrows once at her before he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, throwing down a twenty onto the bar before following her out.

“TAXI!” Zayn called out at the curb, throwing his arm up in the air.

It didn’t take long for the yellow cab to pull up in front of the two of them.

“Ladies first.” Zayn smirked at her, opening the door for her. She gave him a small, but devious smirk as she slid in and he slid right in after her. She informed the driver of her address and the cab quickly pulled away from the curb.

“So, is this the part where we get formally acquainted?” She breathed in his ear, placing her hand on his inner thigh.

Without so much as another heartbeat passing them by, Zayn’s hand snaked around the back of her neck, pressing his lips hard against hers. It was undeniable how attracted he was to her. Everything in him was screaming for her. As his hand came up grasping her breast in his palm, he could feel the ache for her deep within him. Max whimpered against his mouth as his teeth tugged at her bottom lip. Just the sound of her tiny little moans turned him on.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” he breathed in her ear and she was sure he meant it. And she wanted him to, so badly.

When the cab stopped at the curb in front of her building, Max pressed her hands against Zayn’s chest. She didn’t necessarily want him to stop nipping and kissing the sensitive skin of her neck, but the prospect of getting this man in her bed was enough of an incentive to stop the pleasing attention he was giving to her.

“Home sweet home.” She smiled at him and he gave her an errant smile in return.

Zayn handed the cab driver the fare and pushed open the cab door, immediately helping Max out onto the sidewalk, straight into his arms. Neither of them stopped touching one another because neither of them wanted to stop. As the cab pulled away, the pair walked up the front steps of the building to the door. Zayn licked his lips as he watched Max pull a single key out of the front of her bra, unlocking the apartment’s security door.

“Come on, love,” she breathed, grabbing his hand, pulling him inside toward the staircase.

Zayn watched Max’s taut ass as she walked up the stairs, his hands resting on her hips, her hands atop his. He could already feel his excitement, his pants fitting just a bit tighter.

Once they reached her door, she spun in his arms, pulling him flush against her body.

“Here we are,” she breathed against his lips before kissing them.

“Here we are.” Zayn smirked as Max reached up above the apartment door and pulled a key from the top of the molding on the door.

She pressed the key into the lock, turning it seconds before she pushed it open and pulled him in with her. He kicked the door shut with his foot and she reached back locking it behind them.

Neither of them were drunk, yet as they kissed their way into the apartment, both of their bodies swayed together like they were.

Max grabbed onto the front of Zayn’s black leather jacket, pulling him backwards into her bedroom with a mischievous smile on her face. All Zayn wanted to do was get this girl naked and when she started pulling off her dress, letting it drop to her ankles, a little piece inside of him was satisfied.

She was incredible standing before him in the sexiest set of black lace panties and bra he had ever seen. The cup of the bra perfectly pushing up her breasts so they were practically right in his face.

“You are impeccable,” he told her, reaching out to touch her once again.

“And you have too many clothes on.” She stopped him, ripping his jacket down his arms.

“Mmm,” he moaned, liking this girl’s style.

He helped her by pulling his jacket off the rest of the way as she was already pushing up his shirt with the heels of her palms, her lips coming down to kiss his toned stomach and chest. His fingers gripped the hem of his shirt and discarded that as well.

Her mouth moved smoothly up the middle crevice of his chest where a large tattoo of a pair of wings flanking a red set of lips sat. Max kiss the lips before coming up to press her lips against his real ones. Their tongues tangled together as Zayn’s fingers tangled into her long blonde hair, pulling her too him, his free hand gripping onto her hip, pressing their lower bodies together.

When she pulled back from him, her bra was falling down her arm, having slyly unhooked it while they were kissing. Zayn’s eyes took her in, her perfect little nipples on her perfectly perky breasts. His hands immediately cupping them, his mouth coming down to tease each nipple as the moans almost instantly rolled out of her. Pleasure invaded Max’s system with Zayn’s mouth on her. Every nerve in her body was heightened and she could feel the heat building in her lower regions for this man. She almost didn’t have it in her to tolerate any more foreplay. She wanted – no, she _needed_ him that badly.

Her fingers found his belt buckle and began undoing it quickly as he continued loving up her chest, getting slightly disrupted by her need to get him naked.

 He stood up straight, abandoning his efforts when she began pushing his pants and boxers down. Her eyes took in his already hardened appendage that sprung free from his pants and immediately stopped her actions of disrobing him. She almost couldn’t help herself as she dropped to her knees, wrapping her hand around his penis, her lips wrapping around the head. Zayn groaned, tipping his head back as her tongue came out, wetting his shaft. As her mouth bobbed lazily on his sensitive penis, Zayn’s body shook with pleasure, his mouth going dry from the moans and groans escaping his throat.

When Max pulled the penis out of her mouth, she looked down at it and without thinking lapped up the pre-cum that seeped out, before getting back on her feet.

“ _Fuck_ , Max,” Zayn breathed, running his fingers through his hair.

Max’s hands found the sinewy muscles of Zayn’s chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed, watching him bounce slightly on the mattress before he relaxed himself against it with a pleased smile on his face. Zayn kicked off his shoes as Max gripped onto the hem of his pants and boxers that were already half-mast down his legs and pulled them completely off.

As Max stood before him half-naked and positively purring for him, Zayn could do nothing but stare at her, watching as she kicked of those black stilettos that made her legs look a million miles long. He was so hard for her, he thought he just might spontaneously combust the second she touched his penis again.

Max’s eyes stared straight into Zayn’s as she gripped onto the sides of her black lace thong and slowly pulled it down her legs, revealing her perfectly manicured womanhood. Zayn licked his lips as he watched her tip-toe toward him, her eyes never leaving his. When Zayn felt the mattress move as she kneeled onto it, straddling over him, he held his breath, trying to reign himself in. He was a sexually matured adult, he didn’t need any premature outpourings before they even truly got started, even if the feel of her lower body pressed against his penis was almost too much to handle. Max moved in, connecting their lips as she thrust her hips slightly against him, both of them moaning and groaning at the pleasing contact.

“ _Fuck_ , Max.” Zayn breathed out again, looking into her eyes.

She gave him a devious smirk as she sat up, once again wrapping her hand around his shaft. Zayn breathed out a low moan as Max got up on her knees and slowly lowered herself down onto his penis. The feel of her enveloping him was almost too good, he thought, as his fingertips dug into the flesh of her hips.

Max’s palms pressed firmly against Zayn’s chest as she began a satisfying rhythm on top of him, his hands helping guide her hips as she rocked back and forth.

“So glad I let you buy me that drink,” she hummed out and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Me too, gorgeous.” He smirked, reaching up to grasp her breasts between his fingers.

 

As her hips rolled against his, the pleasure consumed them both. The sexual ache inside of him for her was slowly beginning to lessen the longer both of them lasted. Although it brought on an entirely new ache he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Every time Max opened her eyes to look down at the beautiful man below her, it sparked feelings inside her that she knew she shouldn’t be feeling. Not now anyway, not tonight while they were doing this. But she didn’t really have a way to shut them out. And frankly, she didn’t have the will-power to stifle them anyway.

Zayn felt the pleasure like an electrical current all throughout his body. Every movement Max made above him shot gratifying waves through him. And though he usually wasn’t one to mess with a good thing and he thoroughly enjoyed the vantage point of her riding him, Zayn wanted nothing more than to be able to give it to her, to have the upper hand. Nights like this were pretty rare and he wanted to experience it to the fullest. He gripped tightly to her hips, as he pushed himself up, throwing Max onto her back, all the while managing to not slip out of her once.

“Impressive.” She smirked playfully at him.

“If you want to see impressive, just wait.” He smirked confidently at her as he pulled her thighs up against his hips.

It didn’t take Zayn long to situate the two of them just the way he wanted. With his fingertips dug into her thighs, he used them as handgrips as he began his own rhythm in and out of her.

Max gasped, tipping her head back against the pillow as the pleasure engulfed her. It wouldn’t be long now. Not with the way he was going at it.

“Oh god, Zayn. Oh _god_ ,” she groaned, her fingertips gripping the sheets in fistfuls.

As he rocketed in and out of her, she could feel the fire building up inside of her and knew she was about ready to explode. She wanted to. She wanted Zayn to take her over the edge. She wanted to lose herself so thoroughly with him. That’s what this was about all along, after all. She wanted to feel the adventure, to feel the rush. And fuck, this was an incredible rush. She never felt more alive.

“I’m-I’m… ohh. _God_ ,” she moaned, gripping her fingers into her hair, before she moved them down her body to place them on Zayn’s hands.

His knuckles were almost white because he was gripping her hips so tightly, moving so fast against her. She was about to lose herself and he wanted nothing more than to watch her do it.

“Let it go,” he cooed, looking into her eyes as her body began to shake for him.

“ _Mmmngg_ ,” she managed as her orgasm rocked her, her eyes closing and her toes curling involuntarily as the pleasure engulfed her completely.

With a few more thrusts, he was sure he would be right there with her, so he sped up enough to push himself along.

And with a low guttural moan, Zayn was spilling himself inside of her, every ounce of strength in him spent. His body hunched forward and she pulled him down on top of her as they both tried to catch their breath.

She kissed the side of his head and patted down his sweat covered hair.

“You were amazing,” she cooed in his ear and earned a tired grunt from him as he rolled off of her onto the mattress.

The sight of him so worn out from their love-making was better than almost anything she could think of. And the smile on her face as she pulled herself out of the bed and tip-toed across the wood floor to the dresser was wider than it had been in a long time.

She opened the old wooden jewelry box on the dresser and pulled out the abandoned diamond ring, slipping it on her finger, her smile never leaving her face.

“What are you doing?” Zayn breathed, coming up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She turned in his arms, showing him her smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Becoming your wife again.” She smiled, kissing his lips.

“ _Mmm_. Not the naughty bar girl that brought me home?” He smiled at her.

“I’ll be whoever you want me to be, but right now I just want to be Maxine Malik.” She smiled at him, kissing his lips.

“I’m in love with you, Max,” Zayn breathed against her lips.

“I love you too, Zayn,” she told him sincerely, appreciating the love they shared.

Their little night of fiction was fun while it lasted, but all Max wanted was for her husband to wrap his strong arms around her and hold her until she fell asleep.

“Let’s go to bed, baby,” he breathed, grabbing her hand in his, leading her back to the bed.

“Gladly,” she told him as the two of them got under the covers.

Zayn left one last perfect kiss on her lips before he turned out the light, spooning her body to his.

“Maybe next time you can pick _me_ up in the bar,” Zayn suggested. Max giggled at the suggestion.

“I’d like that,” she told him, squeezing his arm a little tighter against her, fully appreciating his playful side.


End file.
